Her Return
by Addikted
Summary: Mikan left for America, and she will return in 7 years. What happens when she returns? NXM
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short fic I created. I will update my other fics on after this or by April. So sorry but I'm really busy.

Note: Mikan's group is 11 years old here.

"Good morning class!" Narumi sensei said.

Everyone was still noisy. They kept quiet when Narumi told them that there is bad news.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Mikan Sakura-Azumi will no longer join our class."

"Umm, sensei, why is that so?" Yuu asked.

"She is going to U.S.A to study in the Alice Academy there."

"But sensei, why did you call her Sakura-Azumi?" Anna asked.

"Mikan is just adopted by her grandfather, since her mother is here, she adopted her mother's last name."

"How long will she be gone?" Nonoko asked.

"She will be gone for 7 years."

Everyone was sad, especially those who loved Mikan so dearly. They can't wait for the 5 years to pass by.

Mikan studied in America and England; finally it was time for her to return.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today. Please enter." Narumi sensei said.

Everyone stared at a brunette with long straight hair up to her waist, bangs near her eyes. With good posture and an innocent look, she faced the class.

"Ohayo, minna. Azumi Mikan, it is a pleasure to be with you today." Said a now, oh so gentle Mikan.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko yelled.

Mikan just showed a gentle smile, making every guy blush. She was so different now.

"Mikan, please sit down by your old place, and you will have the same partner."

"Hai, sensei."

Natsume was still peeking from the cover of his manga. He saw Mikan stop in front of him.

"Ohayo, Natsume-kun."

"Hn." Natsume replied.

Mikan sat down at her place, everyone's eyes were still at her. They were surprised that Mikan didn't ask Natsume to reply properly, plus she didn't slouch in her place, in fact she had her back straight, as she listened to discussions.

Mikan was now a special star, and everyone knew about her stealing alice.

"Azumi! Solve this problem on the board." Jinno sensei said.

"Hai." Mikan replied.

Again, this is a shock to everyone, Mikan hated Math.

Mikan needed to solve a problem. Everyone was watching intently, because they want to know what would happen if Mikan got it wrong. They were laughing inside because as Mikan solved the problem, she was using a different equation.

Finally, Mikan was finished solving it. They were expecting Jin-jin to yell at her, but instead, they were shocked on what Jin-jin said.

"Impressive, Ms. Azumi. You got the exact number even though I need you to round it of."

"But sensei, how did that become right, that's wrong 'coz she used a wrong formula." Sumire said.

"Nope, this formula is actually used in Advanced College Algebra. Impressive for an 18 year old student to know this. May I ask you, Ms. Azumi, how did you know about this formula?"

"It was taught to me when I was 13 in England, sensei. May I please take my seat now?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, you may. Now let's continue discussing."

After that, Mikan was just walking around the campus. She saw Natsume by the Sakura Tree. She just walked by when Natsume called her.

"Oi, Polka."

Mikan turned around and replied,

"Natsume, it has been 7 years and you still call me that? May you please just call me by name?" Mikan asked.

"What in the freakin' world happened to you? You used to be Kyaa Kyaa and flunk math, but now you changed."

"There's nothing wrong with my change, Natsume-kun. Besides, you wanted this anyway, right?"

"Tch, but why did you replace me in missions, Shiiro Neko."

"I did that for you to stop getting hurt. Plus, my alice could be really helpful."

"Tch, you're really getting in my nerves you know."

There was a long silence between them.

"I have to tell you something, Natsume-kun."

"What?"

"I love you."

Again, there was a long silence. When Mikan was about to leave, Natsume grabbed her hand.

"I never replied back, you know."

"So, are you going to answer me or not, Natsume?"

"I love you too, you know, so don't leave me here."

Mikan was shocked and sat beside Natsume again.

"So, you're my girlfriend now."

"Of course, as long as you start calling me by name."

"Fine, Mikan."

It has been a month since they got together. Their friends find out about their relationship, and was glad for them. Natsume really noticed a lot of changes in Mikan within a month.

The next day, Narumi sensei gave them a homework to create a poem about their partner. Their deadline is within a week.

Finally, it was time to pass it. Narumi sensei will post the work of the good ones outside, so they checked it out. They were shocked to find these 2 poems posted.

Kuro Neko

BY: AZUMI MIKAN

Ugly and stupid

I would say he is one

Just saying hn and tch

Defined as his language.

You would laugh at him, he has slanted eye brows.

Too old, for he's like a father

He's been always a bother

Ever since I came. (I is Shiiro Neko. Natsume bothers her during missions.)

But he's kind, gentle and caring.

Cute, for stupid fan girls

Stupid, for he's born like that,

Genius, only in the room. (Umm, Mikan what room are you saying? Classroom or BEDROOM. Obviously, the capitalized one is the answer. Let's say, that within a month, they did 'it' already.)

Ever since I, Shiiro Neko arrived,

I've been bothered by him,

I was always bothered,

But this time, it's more that before.

I'm happy; I bothered him more than before,

But I suddenly noticed he's so cute

He's like my father or brother

Ever since I met him.

Now, he's my father,

He tells me what he wants, (What does he want? He wants 'it', right Mikan? Mikan: Right.)

But surprisingly, I give it to him,

Because he's my Kuro Neko.

Ichigo Kara

BY: HYUUGA NATSUME

Baka, baka, pervert, pervert

You used to hear that everyday.

Kyaa, kyaa, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon,

She used to say that everyday.

You can't see anything in her, she's flatlands

Too childish, with childish patterned underwear

Too clumsy, with two left feet

Such a loud, ugly, baka.

But she's kind, gentle and caring

Cute, but in her own stupid way

Loveable, for her kind,

Idiotic, for she has no brain.

Bu now you could see anything in her, like Mt. Everest. (Hmm, Natsume, you really are a pervert.)

Too girlish, with girlish patterned underwear. (Natsume, so you take note of her underwear, huh?)

Too elegant, with good poise and posture.

Such a gentle quiet genius. (Genius where? Oh, in the class-ROOM)

She's still kind, gentle and caring

Cute, in a very amazing way

Loveable, for her beauty,

Idealistic, for she has a brain.

That was polka years ago,

Now she's like this,

My polka and panda girlfriend,

Will always be my Ichigo Kara.

How was it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

So, hey guys.. I know it's been a long time… As in a really long time… Anyway, if you guys are still interested in my fanfics, I might continue them, if you want to.. And, I might start new ones and such… So just send a review/message if you really want to… And suggestions? Yeah, I'm open to them…

P.S. Follow me on twitter and blogger. I'm active there, so you'll know if I'm updating or not… And such..

And, I also might post my fanfics on blogger instead of fanfiction. Or I might create a new account here, I really don't know so… Please just send messages/reviews…

Twitter: ayimaj

Blogger: ayimaj . blogspot . com (Remove the spaces. )


End file.
